happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: A Christmas Carol
Not to be confused with MegalexMaster's story A Happy Feet Christmas Carol. Happy Feet: A Christmas Carol is a 2015 fan-fiction story written by MarioFan65. It is a sequel to the 2013 Christmas special, Happy Feet: The Christmas Special. Characters *Noah the Elder **Kid Noah **Teen Noah **Adult Noah *Mumble *Esequiel *Eggbert *Stan *Canny *Gloria *Erik *Memphis *Norma Jean *Maurice *Michelle *Lovelace *Sven *Manny the African Penguin *John the Baker *Glory the Love God *Santa Claus *Krampus (nightmare) Transcript (In Penguin-Land in a cave room) *Mumble: *sleeps* *Esequiel: Hey Mumble. *Mumble: What? *Esequiel: I got a bedtime story to tell. *Mumble: Cool. It makes me comfortable with this. *Esequiel: Do you know A Christmas Carol? *Mumble: No. *Esequiel: If you don't, then i will tell you a bedtime story when the ghosts come from Christmas. They meet you as you fly. *Mumble: Oh. Cool, i want to hear some more. *Esequiel: Alright. It all started with Noah. Let's get started with the story. (The story begin in a cold snowy place in Antarctica in a igloo town. Noah was walking to a friend's house to visit his friends) *Noah: Stan, Eggbert. *Eggbert: Oh hi Noah. *Stan: Hey, i didn't know you were here. *Noah: Long time no see. Do you guys remember me? *Stan: Yes. *Eggbert: Yeah, i was the one to help you with everything you got in your part-time job. *Noah: Job? I don't have a job. I make jobs for you guys. *Eggbert: So, did the elders have jobs like this? *Noah: Yes. I sense the ghosts of Christmas. *Stan: Ghosts? I thought they only come on Halloween. I didn't know much of this stuff when i was a baby. *Noah: Right. I was a kid like you guys were when i didn't know everything about the Great Scarcity. *Stan: Oh. We didn't have christmas before. Did we? *Noah: Yes we did. Now get out of my way! *Stan: Thanks. *Eggbert: Gosh, why in a hurry? (Meanwhile around the town, a chinstrap penguin came, annoying all the people in the town) *Chinstrap Penguin: Hey, krills. Can i have one krill? *Adelie Penguin #1: No. Get your own stuff. *Adelie Penguin #2: Mind your own business. *Chinstrap Penguin: Who cares. *Adelie Penguin #3: You look familiar. Did i met you from school a long time ago? *Chinstrap Penguin: Who? Me? *Adelie Penguin #3: Yes, you. Tell me. *Chinstrap Penguin: *hold his fins to his mouth to do the sad face* *Adelie Penguin #3: What now? *Noah: Boys, what is going on. *Adelie Penguin #3: He alway do it every year. Annoying us with his fake cry. *Chinstrap Penguin: No. *Noah: Young man, what is your name? *Chinstrap Penguin: I'm Canny. He didn't get me the shrimp i asked for. *Adelie Penguin #1: Get your own food lazy bird. *Canny: Noah, he's bothering me. *Noah: Boys! I did not like the attitude coming from your faces. I have a bad attitude once. Canny, go back to your family. *Canny: I'm done with school already. I don't have to go back. *Noah: Go! Don't annoy us ever again. *Canny: Fine. *leave* *Adelie Penguin #1: Thank you. *Noah: You're welcome. Now shoot, go. *Adelie Penguin #1: But you already saved us from that annoying penguin. *Noah: I don't care. Go. *Adelie Penguin #2: Let's go. (In the four igloos homes outside) *Emperor Penguin #1: Hey, wanna play snowball? *Emperor Penguin #2: No thanks, i'm too old for that. Even as a kid i would play it. But not right now. *Emperor Penguin #1: I think i'm gonna grab myself a fish salad. *Emperor Penguin #2: Fish salad? Who ever made it up like this? *Emperor Penguin #1: I bet you can make it someday. *Emperor Penguin #3: Hey guys, wanna hang out at the shore? *Emperor Penguin #2: What time is it? *Emperor Penguin #3: 8? *Emperor Penguin #2: It's too dark outside. How are we going to hang out in the shore by the time the leopard seals come and hunt for penguins. *Emperor Penguin #4: Yeah, who ever go to the shore at night? *Emperor Penguin #3: Seriously? *Noah: Good evening boys. *Emperor Penguin #1: Hi Noah. *Emperor Penguin #2: How is your day going? *Noah: Pretty much fine. Cold in the night. *Emperor Penguin #3: I am feeling the breezing out there. *Noah: Back in my homeland, we got to have blankets everywhere to keep ourself cool. *Emperor Penguin #4: I see that coming. *Noah: I am watching you from here. *Emperor Penguin #1: Oh, feel like another good day to you. *Noah: Nice to see ya then. *Emperor Penguin #1: Fine. One day, i want to be a elder and leader like you. (Noah went home into his igloo, sitting down in a sofa) *Noah: Neighbors, neighbors, alway noisy neighbors. *???: *knock the door* *Noah: What is it? *open the door, reveal to be Mumble* Mumble HappyFeet? *Mumble: Hello Noah, i wonder how it's going. *Noah: Whatever you are, i don't need people coming into my igloo. *Mumble: But we just met. *Noah: I met you a long time. Just go away. *Mumble: It's just a visit. *Noah: A visit? I felt like no other stranger should come into the land after all. *Mumble: I'm not trying to cause any trouble. *Noah: No trouble at all? No big problem. *Mumble: May i come in? *Noah: Fine. Enter if you like. (In the dinner table) *Mumble: Man, it's so cold outside. Think you have a sweater to cool me off? *Noah: Yes. I have one that look like Lovelace's. *hold a sweater and cover it to Mumble* *Mumble: Thank you. *Noah: No need to thank me. It has been a lonely day today. *Mumble: Why? No people, no friends? *Noah: I have the elders to work for me. Even for the chores. *Mumble: The Chorus? *Noah: No. Let me tell you a story. There was a time when Christmas is a time of giving. *Mumble: Wow, so the great giving is a thing to everyone. *Noah: Even for the holidays, penguins get presents and gifts all over the continent. *Mumble: My son alway want everything. I mean he's a spoiled brat. *Noah: I hate spoiled people everytime they gimmie something for a list. I want to make it a better holiday for everyone. *Mumble: Feed the chicks, save the nation? *Noah: Yes. I just wanted you to leave. *Mumble: But why? We just visit. *Noah: Leave now. I don't have time for you games. Thank you for coming and have a nice penguin day. *Mumble: *leave* Yeah, you have a lucky day. *Noah: *close the door* What a feather nerd. (In a big large ice castle, everyone is heading to the dinner room with a lot of guests around. The table is long and everyone including Mumble's family is sitting with a bunch of people) *Erik: Wow. That a lot of people around. *Gloria: Yeah Erik, i wish Mumble was here. *Memphis: Yeah, it's going to be a blast. *Norma Jean: A lot of penguins are coming over. We're going to have fish. *Maurice: Fish? That's great. *Michelle: Oh wow, i love to see John the Baker bringing the fish over. *John: Welcome, welcome. Go have a seat, i will bring the food for you in a second. *Manny: You're the man John. *John: Feliz Navidad. *Terry: Wow, we're sitting with a lot of guests? That is so awesome. *Mary: Yeah. I really love Christmas by the way. *Terry: Oh, my family is coming over. *Ashley: Does this make me think that this is a rococo styled place? *Terry: Most likely, but the ladies are hot. *Edwin: Yeah. I will feel strong to the girls. *Terry: Hey, i wanted to give a chance on it. *Edwin: Terry, you know how it works. *Terry: Yeah, it a bit of shame to hear that. *Dorcena: Come on, don't you feel that way of giving love for the time of giving? *Terry: Yeah. It's a Christmas day. *Edwin: Christmas is about time. Damn, that was close. *Terry: This is the best fish i've ever eaten. *Edwin: Yeah. The water is just juicy and messy. *Terry: It's okay, i guess. *Edwin: I wish there is a dance. *Eggbert: Ladies and gentleman. We are now having a dance. So bring your mates together for one big dance. If you don't have a mate, then find a penguin to dance with. It is time to dance with love. *Bouncer: Bring in the people. MORE TO COME Trivia *This is MarioFan65's fourth Happy Feet fan-fiction to be based on a christmas story. The first being Happy Feet: The Christmas Special, the Happy Peep episodes "Winter Wonderland" and "Erik, Bo and Atticus in a Slurpee World". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Christmas Stories Category:Holiday Stories